Straw and Hay
by Droory
Summary: Jenna just wants Isaac to pay attention to her again, but all he does is work on that roof. She had a plan to seperate the two of them though, and then he would be hers again. Roofshipping and three others, that I won't tell you. MULTIPLE ENDINGS! Choose your favourite.


_**Well here's another story.  
Thanks for reading!  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jenna glared over at Isaac, spite and jealousy swirling within her. All he had done since they had begun the reconstruction of Vale was slave over his goddamned roof. Every day whenever he was not called on to help with someone's house or to go hunting, he fawned over that straw construct. He tended to each and every strand, being sure that everything was perfect.

Because of that damned thing Jenna had been getting no attention from him, no one had. That roof had consumed his entire life. She knew he liked things to be perfect, and that after everything that was wrong with the roof of his old house that he would want to avoid the same problems, still to spend _this_ much time on the thing was ridiculous. He did have a life and friends to be worried about as well.

Jenna's glare intensified, the Psynergy within building as she focused on the straw weave. Taking careful aim, she raised her hand a loosed a weak fume, beaming as she watched the flames arc toward Isaac's pride and joy. Jumping up and breaking into a sprint as it finally hit the roof, watching Isaac roll away and do his best to put it out. She advanced as quickly as she could, determined to make it seem as though it was an accident.

Scaling the ladder, she found Isaac had already extinguished the small fire she had caused and was holding some of the singed material in his hand. She moved to his side as quickly as she could, crouching down and holding him.

_"Isaac, oh, thank goodness you're alright."_ She sighed as she pulled him into a hug, _"Sheba and I were sparring and she managed to trip me up, and I fired off a fume and… oh, I'm just glad you're okay."_

_"But… but…"_ He started shakily, letting the singed pieces of straw get carried away on the wind.

Jenna had to stop herself from smirking, _"Oh, Isaac, I'm sorry."_ She replied, inspecting the damage she had caused. There was one sizable hole burnt into the roof, with several scorch marks here and there around it, _"Tell you what, you go to Mia and make sure you're okay. I'll fix this."_

Isaac, still reeling from the shock, nodded wordlessly as Jenna helped him descend the ladder. She called her apologies and assured him she'd fix it as he walked out of sight, before turning and cracking her knuckles maliciously. Hopefully she could destroy this damned straw-construct and replace it with some of the sturdier materials they were using for the other homes before Isaac got back. Thankfully, Jenna had a little talk with Mia earlier asking her to keep him distracted. Isaac's was the only one to still use this.

Jenna dug her hands into the straw, finding she would get the most pleasure from tearing the thing apart herself. Using her Psynergy would be too quick, she wouldn't get the joy she wanted. Sure, she could watch it burn, delighting in the smell as it burned away, but she might let his house burn down if that were the case. Tightening her grip around the straw, she felt each fibre brush against her skin.

She paused, taking in a deep breath, feeling the relaxing sensation of the straw caressing each and every nerve in her hands. She had never realised that it smelt so calming before… Wait! What was she thinking she was supposed to destroy this thing! Tightening her grip again, she tried to pull, succeeding in only tugging less than an inch. Something within her screamed in protest to destroying this. Maybe it was because Isaac had loved it so much, all the time he had invested into it, but… maybe she was…

No-no-no! No! This thing had to go if she and Isaac were to have any hope for the future! This thing was ruining his relationship with everyone, was ruining his relationship with her! Pulling her hands from the roof, tearing clumps of it out, Jenna felt a great pain in her chest as she watched the straw float away. She looked down at the damage she had caused, seeing the small tears in the once smooth, perfect, roof.

She shook her head, angry at herself, before pressing her hands into the straw. If tearing it apart handful by handful would be so difficult, she would just have to burn it. The Psynergy within her travelled to her hands, but she could not bring herself to create flames, instead the straw just became pleasantly warm under her touch. She felt herself relaxing, gently caressing the heated strands.

She shook her head again, she couldn't do this to Isaac… to the roof. Swallowing, she descended the ladder, grabbed a few bales of the hay, and climbed back up. As she began her work, removing any damaged strands and stringing together the new material with the old, Jenna felt a calm wash over her. She felt content as she tied the hay together, fixing the damage she had done, thinking of how perfect it would look, how happy Isaac would be.

She continued happily, humming to herself as she finished the work, fussing over any strand out of place, or any unsightly lumps in the surface.

* * *

_Ending 1_

Isaac's jaw dropped as he walked back to his house, having spent the past two hours being dragged around by Mia. The soft, gentle, yellow of his roof was back to how it had been before the accident. Accelerating toward it, Isaac took a deep breath, unable to smell the singed hay anymore.

Jenna beamed to Isaac as he ran his hand over her work when he arrived. Isaac laughed, pulling Jenna into a hug. She returned it gladly, realising that he smelt so much like the roof she had spent so hard making perfect. Isaac gave her a quick peck on the lips as he released her, before the two of them continued to make sure the roof would always be perfect.

* * *

Garet glared over at Isaac and Jenna, spite and jealousy swirling within him. All they had done for the past week was slave over that goddamned roof.

* * *

_Ending 2_

Jenna smiled to herself as she continued to work on the roof, completely content to make sure each and every fibre was perfectly tended to. Absently, she noted that Isaac and Mia were laughing as they held hands while walking through the new streets of New Vale. She didn't care really, her work made such things just seem silly to her.

* * *

_Ending 3_

Isaac's felt rage swell within him as he came within viewing distance of his home. As soon as he had realised what Jenna had said he had run from Mia's side to stop her, but he was too late. The roof was being tended to by _another_.

Jenna glared slightly as Isaac climbed onto the roof, his muddy boots trailing dirt through her work. Isaac matched the angry stare with a vengeance.

_"How dare you!"_ He roared, his fists tightening with each word, _"This is my roof!"_

_"No! It's my work!" _Jenna argued back, possesively hugging to the straw she had spent so long getting just right, _"I'm the one who looked after it when it was hurt!"_

_"You're the one who hurt it!" _Isaac shouted, taking a menacing step forward.

Jenna lunged forward to stop him taking another step in his dirty boots, _"Stop! That was an accident and you know it!"_

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were grappling each other atop the roof, both of them trying to wrestle the other off of the work they had spent so long perfecting. Next Isaac knew, he had tossed Jenna from the roof, killing her, and he was tearing up what she had done to fix his beauty.

No one could touch his roof.

* * *

_**There we are.  
Valeshipping, Roofshipping, Mudshipping, and JennaxRoof which I have dubbed Arsonshipping, considering her initial desire.  
So, what do we think? Is the roof an evil entity that makes people always care for it, or is it something beautiful that brings people togther?**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you review!  
Your pal,  
Droory**_


End file.
